Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Polytheism
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale As pointed out on the talk page for it, polytheism is never mentioned anywhere in Star Trek. Perhaps some mention of it could be made on the page for religion, but a whole page for one sentence is not needed. 31dot 12:48, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Discussion Delete. -- Renegade54 14:05, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Delete. --From Andoria with Love 17:00, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::No vote, just facts: by definition, polytheism is the 'belief in or worship of multiple gods or deities,' and if we have articles like, Four Deities and Seven Gods, no matter how vague they may be, just by name alone, suggests polytheism. Not to mention the Vulcan's former polytheistic belief in the God of War, the God of Death, and the God of Peace (Vulcan mythology). I'm sure there are numerous other examples it is just a matter of knowing where or how to look. --Alan 17:22, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Ah, so this should be one of those "special case" pages, like tidal locking? Well, maybe, but the way the article is now... there's nothing there. If it were to be expanded, I could see it being kept, but as it is now, it almost qualifies for an immediate deletion since there's very little info there, no citations, and no canon references to the term. So, for now, I still vote for deletion. --From Andoria with Love 19:02, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think tidal locking should be considered a "special case", really. The "checklist" for each and every lemma (=possible article title) should be. 1.Has possible content any trek relevance at all? 2.Is this the best article title for the content? 3.Is there currently enough information to warrant a separate article? :::In this case, Alan's list shows that Trek did use the idea of polytheism somewhere... check #1. If there's not much "original" content besides a one-paragraph description and a list of polytheistic religions, this might perhaps better be a Category:Polytheistic religions, but giving it the benefit of the doubt... check #2. Regarding #3, however... definitely not, so I think this might better be merged into the generic article about religion for the moment, while keeping the lemma as a redirect. If someone manages to collect enough information about it, we might just split it up again in the future. -- Cid Highwind 20:49, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :: The current problem with that is the fact that "religion" isn't that much better off, nor really even an article, it's just a list without an introduction. --Alan 23:59, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :::If the article religion currently sucks, then it might be a good idea to do something about it (possibly while adding what little information can be added from this deletion candidate)... ;) -- Cid Highwind 16:45, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::See Memory Alpha:Category suggestions#Religions. -- Cid Highwind 16:57, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Redirecting to Religion, adding a sentence about polytheism there. -- Cid Highwind 12:34, 13 September 2007 (UTC)